


Comfort

by Lady_Jane666



Series: "My Brother's Keeper" - A One Shot Collection [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Just mindless smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Pregnant Sex, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex, really serves little purpose to further story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Negan offers you a different kind of comfort in the days following your brother, Carl’s death.NSFW. PWP (kind).Part of my Negan/Rick's Daughter Reader Series. "My Brother's Keeper"





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This little one shot series now has a name “My Brother’s Keeper” as the relationship with Carl is the second most important in this series next to Negan/Reader in my opinion. My goal with this is to be able to write some oneshots you can read together (I will eventually figure out an order for them) and they should be a fairly interesting story arch or just read the oneshot by itself and enjoy it. I do have two other fics going so it’s not like I have too much extra time to devote to this but I will try to update as my muse strikes xoxo

The past few days you hadn’t left the room you now shared with Negan, most of your days were spent laying in bed wallowing in your own sorrow. Negan tried his best to cheer you up, promised you that they were working on getting Judith soon but you couldn’t find joy in that not till she was in your arms. She was the last shred of Carl and your mother you had left. You needed her.

Negan had sent some of the other wives in earlier that day much to your dismay, they had tried their best to cheer you up. The few who had seen Carl even tried to say nice things about him but they didn’t know your brother. Their words were empty and hollow. You smiled and thanked them for their time and nice words but asked them to leave you alone. They were reluctant to leave at first, Amber said she was worried about you spending so much time alone with Negan as she and the wives left.

You couldn’t understand why she would be worried, Negan was the only little bit of comfort that you found since you learned of Carl’s death. Most of the day you just wanted to sleep, at least once through out the day Negan would come in and make you eat. Reminding you that you had to take care of yourself because of the baby.

The sun had set and Negan still hadn’t come back to the room, you assumed that he was with one of the other wives. You felt a ping of jealously that you hadn’t felt before at the idea of him being with someone besides you. _It’s the hormones, you know that… all this is hormones and grief…_ you reminded yourself but your heart still pained at the notion. You rolled over on his side of the bed, wrapping your arms around his pillow and burying your face in it. _Why if it’s just hormones do I feel like I need him… I don’t need him… but I fucking need him.._ You let out a heavy sigh before you close your eyes and try to drift back to the beautiful dream world that existed in your slumber where all the people you loved were still alive.

Your beautiful dream was abruptly ended when you felt the bed shift under the weight of another body. Even in your sleep you knew it was Negan, you would have known his smell anywhere. You weren’t fully away till you felt the scruff of his beard brush against your neck as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled him against him. “There’s my girl…” He mumbles against your neck as he places a tender kiss on it. You smirk softly before you roll around and see Negan’s smiling face. “Hello darlin’… how are you feeling today?” He asked with a very compassionate tone to his voice as he pushed a few stray strands of your hair off your cheek.

You let out a little sigh and shrug. “I still don’t think it’s real. I expect you to walk through those doors and tell me my dad is a fucking asshole and lied… Carl’s okay… he didn’t get bit and everyone is okay again.” Your voice shakes as you speak and fight the urge to cry and Negan pulls you tightly against him as the tears start to fall yet again.

“I know darlin’, I know…” He said softly still surprising you at his tender touch with you the last few days. It was like you were almost seeing the man he was before all this perhaps. He leaned in an placed a tender kiss on your lips as one of his hands slipped to your waist and rested against the swell of your stomach. “How’s the peanut?”

You smile softly. “He is fine… dislikes any food with a smell still, but I think he is still chilling in there.” You still hadn’t managed to track down the doctor in all the chaos, but morning sickness was in full effect and you knew being upset was not helping any. When Negan heard you refer to the baby as a boy he smirked a little and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Good…and so today the baby is a he?” You shrug and smirk a little. Negan leans kissed you tenderly once more as you settle comfortably curled up in his arms as you both lay across the bed enjoying the rare moment of calm and stillness of the late hour.

“I think it will be a boy…” Negan chuckles softly at your words. “Don’t laugh, and if he is I want to call him Carl…” You mumble softly almost hoping that Negan wouldn’t hear your words but when you saw a sad smile grow on his face you knew he heard.

“Damn good person to name the squirt after in my opinion.” Negan rested his hand on your stomach once more and leaning up against the head board as he spoke to your unborn child. “May you be as much of as bad ass as your name sake… little Carl.” His words and little display made you smile a genuine smile, bright and broad. Negan’s face lit up as he saw it spread across your face. He leaned over and perched himself over you. “There’s that fucking grin I love so much…” He said sheepishly as he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on your lips. You arms lay over his broad shoulders, urging him back in for another kiss.

He happily obliges you as your pull him, his lips meeting yours one more. His hand slithers up your waist and his larger, rough hand cups your breast as you moan softly against his lips. He lets out a deep, throaty chuckle. “Oh… is someone finally feeling like herself again?” He teases as he leans his head down, slowly placing a few soft kisses along your collar bone as his other hand slips beneath your nightgown . “Oh...well that answers my fucking question.” He growls as he feels your desire through your panties.

“Negan..” you moan softly lost in the feeling of his long fingers pushing your panties aside and slipping a single digit deep into your slick core. “Weren’t you already…” You start to question not fully thinking about the words escaping your lips. Negan pulls his hand from between your thighs and gives you a questioning glare as he brings the finger that was just inside you, slick with your jucies to his lips. Tasting you as he leans forward.

“Is my little mama jealous?” He teases as his large hands push up your night gown gathering it at your waist. “Jealous that daddy was with one of the other wives…” His words made your desire for him intensify, almost to prove to him that you were so much better than the other wives. His finger tips dance along the top of your plain, no descript white panties causing as shiver to run straight to your core. You could feel a delicious heat begin to grow within you. His hands grip your panties as his dark chocolate eyes gaze down at your hungrily. “Did it make that pretty pussy wet with jealousy thinking about it…” He teases pulling down your panties but stops before they move down your hips.

He was waiting for your answer, he was playing one of his little game. “No..” You say softly squirming a little under him. There was this part of you, this very _Rick Grimes_  part of you that refused to give Negan the satisfaction that you were jealous of the other wives all of the sudden. Two weeks ago you could have cared less, now the fact that with him so close you could smell Jessie’s perfume still linger on him, mixed in with his own smell made your jaw twitch with a new surge of jealousy. Your hands going towards his belt and Negan tuts and moves one of his hands to bat yours away.

“Oh hell no… you are not distracting me right now missus… oh fuck no.” He moves to position himself between your thigh, his large figure looming over you as you sink back into the pillow. You try once more to reach towards his belt to distract him  but he laughs and bats your hands away. “Who said we are even letting that beast out of his fucking cage tonight…” His eyes were on fire with desire as he reached between your thighs and slipped his hand into your panties, teasing your sensitive little bud as a smile danced on his lips.

You take in a sharp breath as your back arches. A soft moan escapes your lips. “I want you…” You whisper as you let out another moan as Negan’s other hand slips under your soft nightgown  and cups your breast. His rough thumb brushing methodically in time with the movement of it’s twin below as he slips his long middle and pointer finger deep into your core. His movements caused a throaty moan escape your lips as your hands tangle in his dark hair.

Your hands gently urge his head up towards your, his hand slipping away from it’s devious work betwixt your thighs as you pull him towards you. His lips captured yours in a passionate embrace. As Negan pulled back you bit your bottom lip. His excitement pressing against your thigh through his jeans making the ache between your thighs grow more intense. His dark eyes dance with desire as he slowly started to slither back down your body, his hands slipped down and gripped the top of your panties pulling them down over your hips. You lifted your hips to meet his movements, anxious of what his next move would be.

As Negan slipped the panties off over your ankles and off from your feet he balls them up before tossing them aside. As Negan slowly leaned forward, his hand trailed up your leg. His fingers dancing across your sensitive skin of your inner thighs as his gaze is fixed on your face. Your lips parted with desire as he slid a finger up your slick folds. “Now that is a fucking pussy so fucking sweet I bet it tastes just like fucking candy..” He chuckles lowly as he leans his face between your legs. Your hands grip his head, pushing him down with a large grin on your face. “Well damn baby…” He said with a laugh as he teasingly trailed his tongue up from your dripping hole, up your slick folds before it circles your swollen clit teasing it causing your pussy twitch at the stimulation. Negan slips his finger inside your tight hole as he flicks his tongue rhythmically across your sensitive bud. His finger is soon joined by as second as he runs his tongue across his lips in a quick seductive movement as he gazed up at you pumping his fingers steadily as they massage your most sensitive core. Your walls tighten around his fingers as your back arches slightly. “Oh do you like that?” He asked lowly as his tongue set back to work circling your clit a few times before lighting sucking on it causing your walls tighten around his fingers, pulsating around his every movement.  

His free hand reached around and caresses your outer thigh as his tongue laps against your throbbing nub. His fingers slip from your core, glistened with your juices as he parted your lower lips. His tongue delves deep within your core, lapping at the sweet juices spilling from you from his skills teasing. A small mew escapes your lips as your hands run from his dark locks down his still white t-shirt clad back. “Negan…” you moan breathlessly as you push your core against his eager mouth. “I want your cock not your fucking tongue in my god damn pussy..” You moaned despite you grinding your pelvis against his eager touch. He chuckles as his mouth returns to your clit flicking it as he laughs sending vibrations through the sensitive bundle of nerves causing your hips to buck against his face.

He pulls his head back and leans back. His hand slips down to his jeans, the faint sound of a zipper getting pulled down meets your ears as your eyes dart down to watch as Negan’s swollen, throbbing dick sprang forth from his jeans. You hands reach out and try to grip his hips, desperate to feel him stretch your inner core. Negan ran the tip of his cock over your slick folds as his thumb brushed against you clit sending a wave of pleasure course through you body causing a soft moan to escape your lips once more. “Oh this is what you huh…” Negan growled seductively before he slowly slid his cock, slowly, into your tight wet core. Negan takes in a sharp breath as he feels your velvety core stretch around him.

You hands reach up, wrap around his neck pulling him back down for a passionate kiss as you meet his thrusts with your hips. His hand trailed up across your stomach as he broke the kiss and leaned back for a moment. His dark eyes watch as his cock continues to pump in and out of your slick core. A throaty moan escapes your lips as Negan lifted your hips slightly, changing the angle ever so slightly so he hit your deepest core. With each a thrust you could feel the fire in your belly grow. Your hands paw at his nondescript white shirt, gripping it tightly as you pull him into you. Feeling every inch of his tick cock as he continued his thrusts with a more desperate and ragged pace.

Negan, feeling close to his own release, moved his hand across your belly once more as his thumb teased your clit with his thumb. He encircled it, each time his thumb brushed across the bundle of nerves you could feel you walls tighten around him. Each movement edging you closer and closer to your own blissful release. Hips bucking to meet his you moan loudly as the delicious friction of his thumb edged you over the edge. “Oh Fuck… Negan..” You moan loudly, gripping his shirt tightly as your pull him in for a ferocious, passion filled kiss as the waves of ecstasy started to wash over you.

Your inner muscles tighten, milking his throbbing cock as it continues to thrust through your orgasm. Your legs hook around his waist in a chorus of grunts and moans as you ride out the waves of pleasure flowing over your body. Negan dips his head down in the crook of your neck, placing a few tender kisses along the sensitive skin of your neck as he lets out a deep moan against your throat. His hands grip your waist tightly as his pace becomes ever more frantic. “My girl…” He moans softly as he places one last kiss on your neck before leaning back, arching his back and thrusting into you hard as he fills your core with his hot thick seed. “Fuck (y/n)” He groans as he watches a smile spread across your face delighting in the feeling of his seed filling your core up so much it dripped out a little as Negan slipped his now softened member from your tightness.

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on your lips and ran his hand across your stomach as he rolled off of you. Turning to him you reached out and caressed his stubble covered cheek. A soft smile plays on his thin lips as you gaze intently at him. “I love you…” You admit softly. Negan’s face went from blissful post orgasmic bliss to shock almost instantly as he heard the words escape your lips for the first time.

Before that moment you hadn’t given the notion of actually being in love with the man that you only a few short months loathed with every fiber of your being. He wasn’t the man that you had thought and perhaps he wasn’t even truly the man you had fallen in love with but the words escaped your lips before you gave them a second thought.

Nervously you reach out again, touching his face worried that he would not return your sentiment, but much to your surprise Negan leaned forward at captured your lips in his and wrapped his arms around your waist as he pulled you tightly against his lean muscular frame. As he broke the kiss  he smiled a tender and loving smile you felt was reserved only for you. “I love you… (y/n)… my beautiful, fucking perfect angle. Mother of my first born child…” He said with a smirk and in that moment all the pain of Carl’s death faded away and for a few short hours you found comfort in the arms of the man you loved.


End file.
